


A Symmetry

by Dark_Lady_of_the_Night



Category: Rose Guns Days
Genre: Angst, Drama, Gen, Hurt/Comfort
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-01
Updated: 2018-09-01
Packaged: 2019-07-05 04:09:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,820
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15855924
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dark_Lady_of_the_Night/pseuds/Dark_Lady_of_the_Night
Summary: Стены пустой, с недавних пор совершенно неуютной квартиры давили на него тяжелой тишиной, непрерывно напоминая о том, что он остался один. Если бы только рядом был хоть кто-то, кто мог поддержать его, тогда… возможно, даже в такие времена это удержало бы его от саморазрушения – болезненного, сжигающего изнутри, уничтожающего остатки надежды и веры в лучшее.Но никого не осталось, и, что еще хуже – в большей мере это его вина. Он не может выместить свой гнев на ком-то и почувствовать хоть малую толику облегчения, потому что единственный, кто заслуживает ненависть – он сам.Невыносимая правда, которую лучше было не знать.





	A Symmetry

– Эй, Алан… Очнись, Алан…

Кит не сводил глаз с умиротворенного лица и застывшей на нем улыбки, не в силах осознать происходящее. Не может же быть, чтобы умер только Алан, а он остался жив. _В который раз._

Он склонился ниже, но не смог уловить дыхание – кровь слишком шумела в ушах, заглушая все прочие звуки. Но зрение оставалось неповрежденным, что и позволило ему заметить маленькую фигуру, приблизившуюся к ним. Кит обернулся к ней – на хмуром лице девочки отчетливо проступало беспокойство. Не говоря ни слова, она быстро исчезла из виду. Отстраненно поглядев ей вслед, Кит вновь перевел взгляд на Алана.

Он сам не заметил, в какой момент ненависть сошла на нет. Еще несколько минут назад он желал убить этого человека собственными руками, но сейчас он так хочет, чтобы тот просто открыл глаза, давая понять, что все еще жив. В памяти всплывали слова, что сказал Алан прямо перед тем, как они выпали из окна. «Я должен извиниться перед тобой». Все верно. И Кит тоже должен, обязательно должен попросить прощения, сказать, как он сожалеет… Но представится ли ему когда-нибудь такая возможность?

Он обернулся, услышав шаги нескольких человек, стремительно приближающихся к ним. Маленькая китаянка привела с собой двоих союзников мадам Роуз. Один из них, заметив Кита, уже было потянулся за пистолетом, но девочка, схватив его за запястье, покачала головой. Тот оглядел Кита внимательнее и, вздохнув, опустил руку. Тем временем второй мужчина приблизился к Алану, беглым взглядом осмотрел его раны и прощупал пульс.

– Он жив, – обернувшись к своему товарищу, он добавил, – быстрее, к выходу с кладбища, а там уж о нем позаботятся.

Мужчины подняли Алана и вместе с девочкой направились к выходу. Растерянно поглядев компании вслед, Кит последовал за ними. Никто из них уже не обращал на него внимания.

Он знал, что не должен делать этого. Битва еще не окончена, возможно, его союзники нуждаются в помощи – он уже давно понятия не имеет, каково их положение в настоящее время. Это сражение – их возмездие, а также этап на пути к их идеальному будущему. Это ведь важно, так важно, но… Прямо сейчас нечто столь важное вдруг отступило на второй план, а в голове крутится только одно: Алан жив, и ему нужна помощь.

К счастью, до больницы они добрались очень быстро. Двое из фракции мадам Роуз не поехали с ними, но девчонка из Золотого Дракона составила им компанию. Взгляд, которым она прожигала Кита всю дорогу, более чем красноречиво говорил о том, что она не испытывает к нему доверия даже в малейшей степени. Впрочем, это было взаимно.  
Но, если быть до конца честным, Кит уже не вполне понимал собственные чувства.

Алана немедленно отвезли в операционную. Доктор сразу сказал, что, учитывая наличие черепно-мозговой травмы и множества переломов, он не может предсказать исход операции. После он скрылся в операционной, напоследок наградив Кита крайне подозрительным взглядом. Вспомнив о запачканном кровью лице и грязной одежде, парень усмехнулся. Какой просчет – он не позаботился о том, чтобы хоть немного привести себя в порядок. Кит искоса глянул на китаянку – несмотря на все пережитое, та оставалась довольно опрятной и чистой.

Через пару минут девочка удалилась в неизвестном направлении, оставляя Кита наедине со своими мыслями и догадками, никак не желающими складываться в единую картину.  
Поведение Алана, его слова начинали все больше беспокоить Кита. Он не знал, почему Алан пытался защитить его во время падения из окна, не знал, почему тот не испытывал ненависти к нему. Вопрос, которым он раньше не задавался, теперь безостановочно звенел в его голове.

«Что, если на самом деле Алан не виновен?»

Конечно, он встречался с Ли Мэйсюэ, и в этот раз сражался на одной стороне с девчонкой из Золотого Дракона, но можно ли поэтому быть уверенным в его причастности к прошлогодним убийствам? Вина Золотого Дракона доказана – майор представил им доказательства, не подлежащие сомнению. Но вполне может быть, что Алан просто обманут этими людьми. Они заставили его думать, что виновна третья сторона, и сделали это так умело, что он присоединился к ним, наверняка считая своих бывших товарищей сошедшими с ума от горя людьми. Но только ни Кит, ни Ричард не сошли с ума. Алан просто не знает всей правды.

Но тогда за что Алан просил прощения? Может, за то, что оставил Кита одного в то время, когда ему была жизненно необходима его поддержка?  
Как бы то ни было, Кит тоже должен извиниться перед Аланом. Даже если Ли Мэйсюэ была сестрой Ли Мэйдзю, она все еще оставалась возлюбленной Алана. Должно быть, ему было так же больно, как и самому Киту, когда он потерял Стеллу.

Время медленно текло час за часом, а мысли Кита все больше путались. Он ведь практически не пострадал не только благодаря Алану. Если бы эта китаянка не толкнула их в сторону, кто знает, что стало бы с ними. Но она спасала Алана, конечно же. Судьба Кита не должна была ее волновать. И все же… даже в том взгляде, которым девочка недавно смотрела на него, он не видел ненависти. Разве это не странно?  
_Что, если бы во всем и вправду была замешана третья сторона?_  
Нет. Совершенно исключено.

Услышав приближающиеся шаги, Кит повернул голову в сторону звука и тут же ощутил, как сердце резко подпрыгнуло в груди. Девочка вернулась, но она была не одна. Рядом шел Ли Мэйдзю. Он что-то говорил девочке на китайском, но, заметив Кита, мгновенно умолк. Потемневшими глазами Мэйдзю холодно смотрел на него, и Кит невольно содрогнулся от этого взгляда. Он был уверен – не будь здесь свидетелей, Мэйдзю точно убил бы его.  
К счастью, доктор вышел из операционной именно в этот момент. Мэйдзю приблизился к нему и спросил о состоянии Алана. Кит не посмел подойти ближе, но и с этого расстояния он прекрасно слышал тихий ответ доктора.

– Мы сделали все, что было в наших силах. Но, к сожалению, не могу сказать, что теперь все будет хорошо. Все зависит от того, как скоро он придет в себя. Если завтра очнется, то шансы на полное выздоровление будут велики. Дело в том, что каждый следующий день, проведенный в бессознательном состоянии, будет усугублять ситуацию. В этом случае я уже не смогу предсказать, насколько успешным будет восстановление. Пока остается только ждать.

Мэйдзю кивнул и поблагодарил за оказанную помощь. Доктор удалился, и в воздухе снова повисла напряженная атмосфера. Мэйдзю развернулся, намереваясь уйти, но остановился, не успев сделать и пары шагов, и обернулся к Киту.

– Не ожидал, что ты будешь здесь. Бросил битву, чтобы быть рядом с ним? Впечатляет, конечно, но разве ты не беспокоишься о своих товарищах? Кто знает, что могло случиться с ними за это время.

Кит не мог понять, интересуется ли Мэйдзю искренне или просто издевается. Стиснув зубы, он отвернулся, пытаясь усмирить волну раздражения, захлестнувшую его. Когда он заговорил, его голос звучал максимально равнодушно:

– К тому времени я был уже не слишком полезен. Я уверен, они справятся и без меня.

Кит пристально смотрел на Мэйдзю, а тот лишь пожал плечами.

– Ты в самом деле так уверен в этом? Я располагаю немного другой информацией.

– Что вам известно? – ощущение было отвратительное, но Кит не мог не спросить его об этом. – Если, конечно, вы соизволите поделиться этой информацией со мной.

Мэйдзю едва заметно поморщился.

– Насколько мне известно, ваша сторона проиграла. Подробностей я не знаю, так что выяснишь это сам. Возможно, тебе лучше поторопиться с этим.

Невозможно. Как они могли бы проиграть? Количество возможных союзников мадам Роуз никак не могло превысить число их людей. К тому же, он и Морис позаботились о каждом, кто мог предать Ричарда. Даже с поддержкой Золотого Дракона, даже с чертовым Лео Шишигами на их стороне, мадам Роуз не должна была выиграть эту битву! Ведь это бы значило, что… все усилия Ричарда пошли прахом.

– Вы лжете, – пробормотал Кит, опустив голову. Он чувствовал, как его начинает трясти, как становится все труднее держать себя в руках. – Это… не может быть правдой.

Лицо Мэйдзю скривилось в гримасе раздражения.

– О, верно, я же враг, которому нельзя доверять, – едко проговорил он. – Вот только сейчас мне незачем врать, не так ли?

Удаляющиеся шаги Мэйдзю гулко звучали в опустевшем коридоре. Маленькая китаянка смерила Кита хмурым взглядом, затем резко отвернулась и поспешила за своим господином.

А Кит думал о том, что Мэйдзю и в самом деле незачем врать.

Когда он покинул больницу, на улице уже стемнело. Он не знал, куда должен идти. Ему нужно было связаться с Ричардом, но где теперь его искать? «Наверное, стоит пойти в Примаверу». Он уже развернулся в нужном направлении, но, пройдя несколько метров, остановился.

«Что, если Мэйдзю сказал правду?»

Если это так, то Примавера больше не та, что прежде, и ему нельзя даже приближаться к ней. А Ричард… возможно, его уже нет в живых. Вряд ли ему позволили бы сбежать с кладбища. Удивительно, что самому Киту удалось ускользнуть невредимым. Видимо, союзники мадам Роуз решили, что он больше не представляет угрозы.

На всякий случай Кит добрался до квартиры консильери. Как и ожидалось, дверь ему никто не открыл.  
Он не хотел думать о том, что это могло значить. Не хотел думать о том, что могли значить слова доктора об усугублении ситуации. Хотелось бы вообще прекратить думать и ничего не чувствовать.  
Собственная квартира встретила его кромешной обволакивающей тьмой и гнетущей тишиной. Не включая свет, Кит дошел до спальни и рухнул на кровать, перед этим сбросив пальто на пол.  
Завтра он во всем разберется.

___________________________________________________________________

Дверь в кабинет Батлера тихо отворилась.

– Добрый день. Я могу войти? – Кит замер на пороге, будто бы не имея смелости сделать шаг вперед.

Батлер поднял голову, встречаясь взглядом с юношей. Стоило ожидать, что рано или поздно он явится сюда (при условии, что ему удалось избежать смерти), и все же Батлер чувствовал себя застигнутым врасплох.

– Конечно, проходи, – выдохнул он, указывая на стул перед своим рабочим столом. Однако Кит, проигнорировав предложение присесть, лишь сделал пару шагов вперед, замирая посреди кабинета.

– Я… не застал майора на месте, – нерешительно начал юноша. – Вы не знаете, где его можно найти?

«В месте, откуда не возвращаются». Батлер кашлянул и, отводя взгляд в сторону, произнес:

– Он тебе не нужен. Все, что ты хочешь знать, могу рассказать я.

Глаза Кита расширились в удивлении, а Батлер продолжал:

– Лучше присядь – это будет долгий разговор.

Кит заметно напрягся. Слова капитана явно не предвещали ничего хорошего, но, видимо, все же стоило сделать так, как тот говорил. Парень тяжело опустился на стул.

– На самом деле, я хотел узнать о том, что случилось вчера. Видите ли, я… – на секунду Кит запнулся, – мне пришлось покинуть то место до того, как все закончилось, а после я не смог связаться с консильери или гранд-боссом, так что… я ничего не знаю. Пожалуйста, расскажите мне все.

Глаза, в которых читалась тревога, уставились на Батлера в ожидании ответа. Тот тяжело вздохнул.

– В таком случае первое, что тебе следует знать – ваша сторона проиграла. Так что держись подальше от новой Примаверы – там тебе точно не будут рады.

– Ясно, – Кит кивнул, опуская глаза. Стало быть, Мэйдзю говорил правду. Честно говоря, он уже практически не сомневался в этом. Но консильери и гранд-босс… удалось ли им скрыться?

– Ричард и Сайрус мертвы, – ответил Батлер на невысказанный вопрос. Кит дернулся, опустив голову так низко, что седые волосы почти полностью скрыли его лицо. Надежда оказалась напрасной – он снова потерял дорогих ему людей. Он остался один.

На несколько секунд в кабинете повисла тишина, которую вновь оборвал Батлер.

– Я должен рассказать тебе еще кое-что. Это касается виновника череды кошмарных инцидентов, начавшейся год назад.

Кит резко поднял голову.

– Есть какие-то новости о Золотом Драконе? – в глазах юноши полыхнула плохо скрываемая ненависть. Батлер отвел взгляд в сторону.

– Золотой Дракон здесь ни при чем, – каждая следующая фраза давалась с трудом, и все же Батлер заставлял себя говорить. – Все не так, как ты думаешь, Кит. Правда в том, что Общество Золотой Дракон подставили с целью начать войну между японской и китайской мафией. По плану, вы должны были устроить смертельный хаос, в котором погибли бы многие мафиози. И причина всему – личная месть мафии.

– Ничего не понимаю, – взгляд Кита прожигал Батлера насквозь. – Кому могло прийти в голову такое?

– Майору Габриэлю Кабурайя.

Ответом было затянувшееся молчание, так что Батлеру пришлось перевести взгляд на парня, сидящего перед ним. В глазах того застыла эмоция, похожая на шок и недоверие одновременно.

– Он водил вас за нос, манипулировал вами так, как ему было угодно. Ты, конечно, понимаешь, что у него были все возможности, чтобы организовать нападение год назад. И сделать фальшивые доказательства виновности Общества Золотой Дракон ему ничего не стоило.

– Но зачем ему это? – раздался неожиданно хриплый голос юноши, и он закашлялся, словно пытаясь прочистить горло.

– Понимаю, в такое сложно поверить, но… – Батлер тяжело вздохнул, – скажи, Ричард рассказывал тебе о младшей сестре майора, убитой китайской мафией?

– Да… – Кит припоминал такую историю. Тогда они с Ричардом находили это причиной того, что майор стал сотрудничать с ними. Но… – Что вы хотите этим сказать?

– Эта история почти полностью правдива. За исключением того, что то было дело рук _китайской_ мафии. Эту деталь Габриэль добавил для усиления эффекта. Тогда вы уже подозревали Общество Золотой Дракон, и ему нужно было убедить вас в том, что китайцы – бесчеловечные ублюдки.

– Вы хотите сказать, – Кит с трудом выдавливал из себя слова, – что майор мстил Примавере и Обществу Золотой Дракон, потому что… ненавидел мафию в целом?

Батлер кивнул.

– Все могло бы сложиться иначе, если бы он мог отомстить тем, кто лишил его семьи, но… можешь представить себе, как долго он вынашивал этот гнев, не имея возможности высвободить его? В конечном счете он превратился в демона, ни во что не ставящего человеческие жизни.

Лицо парня побледнело так сильно, что едва не совпадало по цвету с его седыми волосами, руки сжались в кулаки, зубы стучали. Его сильно трясло от гнева и отчаяния, переполнявшего все его существо. Он все еще отказывался верить в услышанное, потому что это было слишком, _слишком_ тяжело.

Зато так куски разрозненной информации наконец складывались в единую картину.

– Я убью его, – прошептал Кит, поднимаясь на ноги.

– Остановись. И постарайся взять себя в руки. – Кит замер, пристально глядя на Батлера в ожидании объяснений, и тот тяжело вздохнул. – Тебе не нужно никого убивать, потому что Ричард уже позаботился об этом.

– Что это значит? – голос парня сорвался на крик, было видно, что еще немного – и у него начнется истерика. – Вы же сказали, что консильери…

– Мертв, верно. Но с кладбища ему удалось сбежать до завершения битвы. Тогда я встретил его и рассказал то же, что только что рассказал тебе. Далее Ричард направился в кабинет Габриэля, где они, по всей видимости, устроили перестрелку, в ходе которой… – Батлер отвел глаза, – убили друг друга.

– Не понимаю, – Кит поднес руку ко рту, словно пытаясь заглушить крик боли разрывающейся на части души, – не понимаю! Почему никто не остановил этого ублюдка? Почему вы молчали все это время? Вы просто продолжали наблюдать… как вы могли… – поток слов оборвался судорожным всхлипом, по щекам безудержно покатились слезы. Батлер поднялся и сделал шаг навстречу юноше.

– Он угрожал мне, и всем остальным тоже, поэтому никто здесь не мог ничего с ним сделать. Ты и представить себе не можешь, как мучительно было «просто наблюдать», – лицо Батлера исказила гримаса боли, – но ничего другого мне не оставалось. Даже когда твой бывший напарник попытался освободить меня и заставить рассказать правду… я не мог пойти на это. Моей сестре угрожала опасность.

_Бывший напарник? Алан? Когда это было? Он пытался найти доказательства невиновности Золотого Дракона? Более того, он… знал, кто на самом деле виновен?_

– Почему же, – Кит глубоко вдохнул в тщетных попытках успокоиться, – вы рассказали все консильери?

Батлер помрачнел. В его потемневших глазах блеснула ярость.

– Потому что он исполнил свою угрозу. Несмотря на то, что я никому ничего не говорил, – впервые за все время разговора в голосе Батлера зазвучала неприкрытая злоба.

 _Значит ли это, что его сестру убили? Выходит, даже он пострадал._ Впрочем, сейчас Киту это было чуть более чем безразлично. Сказанное Батлером продолжало звенеть в голове, и с каждой прокрученной в мыслях фразой очередной невидимый нож пронзал грудную клетку в том месте, где должно быть сердце. В глазах потемнело, он уже не видел ничего перед собой, но чувствовал, как падает на колени прямо на грязный пол кабинета и кричит, кричит, не перестает кричать от невыносимой боли. В какой-то момент он заметил, что Батлер бросился к нему, вцепился в плечи, что-то кричал – но это ощущение было таким смутным, что казалось нереальным. Мир разрушался, распадался на части прямо перед ним.

В лицо плеснули холодной водой, и Кит захлебнулся собственным криком. Проведя рукой по прикрытым глазам и щекам, размазывая воду и слезы, он медленно перевел взгляд на Батлера, сидящего там же, на полу, в полуметре от него. Тот выдохнул с явным облегчением.

– Успокоился? – уточнил Батлер, искоса глянув на входную дверь, словно ожидая, что там может кто-то появиться. – Мне не представить, что ты чувствуешь сейчас, но, знаешь, лучше не устраивать истерику здесь.

Попытки взять себя в руки не давали совершенно никакого результата – Кита все еще трясло, ногти больно впивались в собственные плечи. Батлер смотрел на него с жалостью, но даже это казалось чем-то вроде издевательства. Кит был уверен, что не имеет права на существование, и уж тем более – на жалость. Расширенные глаза, на дне которых плескалось безумие и отчаяние, смотрели в пол. Еле слышный шепот разорвал затянувшуюся тишину:

– Прошу прощения, капитан.

___________________________________________________________________

Ноги сами привели его к больнице. Прежде чем попасть в палату к Алану, он встретил доктора, который сообщил, что состояние его друга остается прежним. Когда Кит спросил, можно ли надеяться на улучшение, доктор отвел глаза, отвечая, что шансы есть. Но, по всей видимости, сам он в это не особенно верил.

Кит долго стоял перед постелью Алана, глядя на бледное, но умиротворенное лицо парня – выглядело так, словно тот просто спал, и вскоре непременно проснется. Как жаль, что это всего лишь иллюзия. В лучшем случае он пролежит здесь в таком состоянии много лет, а Кит будет бессмысленно ждать того дня, когда он очнется. Дня, который никогда не наступит.

– Прости меня, Алан…

За окном начинался проливной дождь. Тихо скрипнула дверь больничной палаты, когда Кит вышел в пустой коридор. Он вновь не заметил, как задержался здесь допоздна.

___________________________________________________________________

Он с трудом дошел до собственной квартиры – ноги не слушались, он почти ничего не видел перед собой, словно все погрузилось в туман. Может, так оно и было, а может, то была игра его больного воображения – Кит не знал. Он промок до нитки под ливнем, не ослабевавшим на протяжении всего пути, но это его не волновало. Одежду легко высушить, ну а с ним самим тем более ничего не случится. Выживший во стольких ситуациях, сулящих верную смерть, не станет бояться возможных последствий прогулки под дождем.

Выживший… Кит усмехнулся про себя. Лучше бы он умер еще в Сибири, не успев причинить другим столько боли. Не успев лишиться всего, что имел. Не успев достигнуть этой крайней степени отчаяния, когда единственный выход видится в том, чтобы покончить с собой.

Стены пустой, с недавних пор совершенно неуютной квартиры давили на него тяжелой тишиной, непрерывно напоминая о том, что он остался один. Если бы только рядом был хоть кто-то, кто мог поддержать его, тогда… возможно, даже в такие времена это удержало бы его от саморазрушения – болезненного, сжигающего изнутри, уничтожающего остатки надежды и веры в лучшее.

Но _никого_ не осталось, и, что еще хуже – в большей мере это _его_ вина. Он не может выместить свой гнев на ком-то и почувствовать хоть малую толику облегчения, потому что единственный, кто заслуживает ненависть – он сам.

Колени вновь подкашиваются, и Кит падает на пол, уткнувшись лицом в твердую поверхность, покрытую толстым слоем пыли. С мокрых волос и одежды стекает вода, пыль на полу превращается в грязь, но ему плевать – он снова кричит, снова плачет, он очень хочет прекратить эту истерику, но не может остановиться. Невыносимая правда, которую лучше было не знать. _Что ему теперь делать с этим?_

С другой стороны – сколько всего прояснилось благодаря этой правде. Например, теперь было ясно, что Стелла стала целью убийцы вовсе не потому, что кто-то посчитал ее претендентом на место лидера организации, нет – причиной было лишь то, что она была _сестрой_ консильери. Кроме того, только теперь стало ясно, почему был убит Юджи. Тогда никто из них – ни он, ни Ричард, ни гранд-босс – не видел смысла в убийстве ни в чем не повинного ребенка, но теперь он, наконец, понимал ход мыслей дьявола в ангельском обличье, организовавшего все это исключительно ради мести.

И нападение на Ли Мэйсюэ было настоящим. Так же, как и в случае со Стеллой, вина этой девушки заключалась в том, что она была _сестрой_ одного из лидеров Общества Золотой Дракон. Он сам убил ее за это.

_Боже, она ведь вообще была ни при чем._

В который раз за этот невыносимо долгий день Кит ощутил, как его сердце разрывается на части. Он никогда не сможет это забыть. В его памяти навсегда запечатлен тот момент, когда его друг, считавшийся мертвым, возник из ниоткуда и забрал мертвое тело возлюбленной, не боясь получить выстрел в голову. На самом деле, именно тогда Кит понял, что совершил непоправимую ошибку.

Он всегда знал это. Знал, что по этой причине он так легко согласился с тем, что Алан – предатель. Потому что было гораздо легче считать друга виновным во всем, а себя – тем, кто _не сделал ничего плохого_. Потому что это избавляло его от чувства вины, которое он точно не смог бы вынести.

Как жаль, что сейчас он не может отвернуться от жестокой, обличающей всю его уродливую сущность правды. Всхлипывая, он шепотом повторял:

– Простите меня, Ли Мэйсюэ, Алан…

___________________________________________________________________

Дождь уже закончился, когда Кит обнаружил себя на крыше дома, в котором находилась его квартира. Стоя у самого ограждения, он смотрел вниз и пытался оценить расстояние до земли. Не так уж высоко, но все же, если спрыгнуть, точно разобьешься. Внизу твердый асфальт, так что шансов выжить нет никаких. Никто не спасет его на этот раз.

Не хватало решимости переступить через ограждение и сделать шаг в пустоту, после чего пути назад уже не будет. Как это странно – ведь он уверен, что не хочет жить, но почему же тогда так страшно? Минуты текли одна за другой, а он по-прежнему стоял на месте, не в силах пошевелиться. В воображении рисовались картины событий, которые последуют за его самоубийством, и сами собой возникали вопросы. Когда его тело обнаружат? Позаботится ли кто-то о том, чтобы похоронить его должным образом? Кит раздраженно потряс головой, пытаясь отогнать эти мысли. Почему его должно волновать все это? В тот момент, когда он окажется размазанным на асфальте, его жалкое существование будет окончено – и это единственное, что имеет значение. А то, что будет после, его волновать не должно.

Главное – никто не вспомнит о нем, потому что _некому_ вспоминать.

Эмоций больше не было – внутри была абсолютная пустота. Кит переступил через ограждение, замирая на узком выступе. Еще один шаг – и конец всему. Перед глазами пронеслись лица людей, которые были ему так дороги, и которых уже не было в этом мире. Стелла, Юджи, Ричард… Возможно, они бы не одобрили то, что он собирается сделать сейчас, но это все, что ему остается. Жить он не может.

Почему-то именно теперь, когда смерть подобралась так близко, что он практически ощущал ее леденящее дыхание кожей затылка, в затуманенном сознании появилась мысль о том, что Алан может когда-нибудь прийти в себя. Даже если шанс совсем ничтожный, чудеса порой случаются. Как тогда, когда они пережили беспощадный сибирский холод и невыносимые условия в лагере для военнопленных. Впрочем, то чудо стало возможным только благодаря Алану, а сейчас он едва ли сможет спасти самого себя.

 _Даже если Алан вернется к жизни, он никогда тебя не простит._ Едкий шепот внутреннего голоса заставил его вспомнить о Ли Мэйсюэ, и образ девушки – со счастливой улыбкой на лице, которую он никогда не видел – возник в сознании. Как бы ему не хотелось встретиться с ней на том свете. Этот грех он не искупит даже своей смертью. Боль вновь пронзила сердце острым ножом, хотя ему казалось, что все чувства уже исчезли. Глаза затуманились, он уже не мог разглядеть ничего перед собой в тот момент, когда нога оторвалась от твердой поверхности.

Он не смог сделать шаг вперед – чьи-то невидимые руки удержали его, обнимая со спины. Кит не видел, но чувствовал ее – то была Стелла. Видимо, она хотела, чтобы он жил, поэтому, даже будучи мертвой, пыталась остановить его сейчас. Вопреки ожиданиям, прикосновение ее рук согревало, и Кит улыбнулся.

– Почему, Стелла? Ты должна понимать. Я не могу жить. Я даже не заслуживаю этого.

Молчание было ответом, руки вдруг выпустили его из объятий. Кит обернулся, но не увидел никого за собой – вместо этого его воображение изобразило перед ним ту Стеллу, которую он помнил. Она смотрела на него с нежностью и улыбалась, протягивала руку, заставляя сделать шаг навстречу ей. Кит не заметил, как снова оказался по другую сторону ограждения, _в безопасности_. В тот же миг образ Стеллы растворился в холодном ночном воздухе, оставляя после себя смутное ощущение защищенности. Словно его ангел-хранитель всегда рядом с ним. Слезы безудержно полились из глаз, обжигая щеки.

– Это и есть мое искупление, верно? Я должен жить, помня о своих грехах.

Нет, Стелла, конечно, не это имела в виду, но ему будет легче, если он отнесется к этому так.

___________________________________________________________________

Кит приходил в больницу каждый день, но ничего не менялось – Алан по-прежнему был в коме. Доктор с каждым разом становился все мрачнее, уже не скрывая того, что надежды на выздоровление почти нет. У Кита не было причин не верить в это, и все же он продолжал цепляться за эту ничтожно малую вероятность улучшения состояния, потому что в этом случае его собственная жизнь, которую он решил оставить, наполнилась бы хоть каким-то смыслом. Если он не обретет этот смысл, тогда… вряд ли он сможет и дальше цепляться за свое существование. Повторная попытка суицида станет лишь вопросом времени.

Даже если Алан не простит его, он продолжит жить ради него. Возможно, со временем они смогут, наконец, поговорить и понять друг друга. Да, все будет именно так – но только если Алан в самом деле когда-либо очнется.

Как бы то ни было, все, что оставалось Киту – сидеть у постели друга и молить бога, в которого он уже почти не верил, сохранить жизнь единственному человеку, которого он еще не потерял.

Снова и снова Кит вспоминал слова, сказанные Аланом прямо перед тем, как они выпали из окна колокольни. Тот просил прощения у него, хотя не сделал ничего плохого. Напротив, с самого начала именно Кит должен был извиниться перед другом, стать на колени и молить о прощении, хоть он его и не заслуживал. Потому что все это время предателем был он, только он.

И, несмотря на это, Алан отчаянно пытался достучаться до него, но Кит не хотел слушать и только обвинял друга в том, чего тот не совершал. Видимо, Алан не убил его за это только потому, что знал о настоящем виновнике, и лучше, чем кто-либо, понимал психическое состояние своего бывшего партнера. В конечном счете ему даже пришлось попросить прощения за чужие грехи для того, чтобы Кит, наконец, услышал его. И теперь, зная ужасную правду, Кит понимает все это. Теперь они смогли бы помириться, но… неужели уже слишком поздно?

Все, что ему оставалось теперь – сидеть у постели друга, рыдая о том, что совершенные ошибки уже нельзя исправить.

___________________________________________________________________

В один день все неожиданно изменилось.  
В тот момент, когда Кит, сжимая руку Алана, ощутил чужие пальцы, слабо сжавшие его ладонь в ответ. Не в силах осознать происходящее, Кит смотрел в едва приоткрывшиеся глаза друга. Тот улыбался.

– Кит… – голос прозвучал так тихо, но Кит был уверен в том, что услышал. Слезы навернулись на его глаза, когда он, наконец, смог принять этот факт. Это не сон, не иллюзия.

Чудо произошло. Алан вышел из комы.

 

Закончив опрос пациента, доктор с облегчением заметил, что угрозы его жизни больше нет. Отдавая распоряжения медсестре, он не переставал потрясенно бормотать о том, что со столь невероятным улучшением состояния в практически безнадежной ситуации он сталкивается впервые. Вскоре доктор покинул палату, напоследок напомнив Киту о скором окончании часов посещения.  
Наконец они остались наедине.

– Кит… – Алан попытался снова улыбнуться, но это давалось ему с явным трудом, – подойди ближе. Или так и собираешься стоять там?

В самом деле, с тех пор, как в палату явились доктор с медсестрой, Кит оставался практически у самой двери. Медленно, очень медленно – быстрее ноги просто не двигались – он приблизился к постели Алана и опустился на рядом стоящий стул.  
Он должен был так много сказать ему, но не знал, с чего начать. Все, о чем он постоянно думал на протяжении последних нескольких дней, никак не складывалось в единую связную речь из вороха разрозненных мыслей.

– Как долго я нахожусь здесь? – неожиданно поинтересовался Алан, и Кит, считавший каждые сутки, прошедшие с того проклятого дня, незамедлительно ответил:

– Сегодня восьмой день. Знаешь, здесь уже никто не верил в то, что ты придешь в себя.

– Я заметил, – Алан усмехнулся, но тут же поморщился, – этот доктор сейчас смотрел на меня, как на ожившего мертвеца. Впрочем, его можно понять. Я и сам поражен, что смог выжить, – оглядев Кита с головы до ног, он добавил с легкой улыбкой, – а ты, кажется, почти не пострадал. Я рад.

– Алан… – чувствуя, как слезы вновь катятся по щекам, Кит сжал ладонь парня в своей, – это ведь в основном благодаря тебе. Из-за меня ты… – всхлип прервал его речь, и Кит, опустив голову, провел свободной ладонью по лицу в попытке успокоиться. – Ты так долго не приходил в себя, что я почти потерял надежду. Ты… ты не представляешь, как я… счастлив сейчас…

Кит уже не сдерживал рыданий, а Алан, грустно улыбаясь, сжал его ладонь в ответ, переплетая их пальцы.

– Ты каждый день приходил сюда…

– Да, – всхлипнув, Кит глубоко вдохнул и выдохнул, пытаясь выровнять дрожащий голос, – но ничего не менялось, изо дня в день… Этого не должно было случиться с тобой. Я… должен был оказаться на твоем месте. Почему ты пытался защитить меня? Я же… собирался убить тебя.

– В тот момент ты уже этого не хотел, не так ли? – Алан отвел взгляд в сторону. – А что до твоего вопроса… ха, даже не знаю. Это вышло почти рефлекторно.

Кит улыбнулся сквозь слезы.

– Ты всегда спасал меня. Без тебя я уже давно был бы мертв. – _И, может, так было бы лучше._

– Кит, – голос Алана немного понизился, – ты ведь больше не считаешь меня предателем?

Пальцы Кита сжались сильнее на ладони друга.

– Я здесь единственный предатель. Тебе не за что было извиняться тогда, – его плечи затряслись, и он опустил голову так низко, как только мог. – Прости, прости меня, Алан!

– Значит, ты уже все знаешь, – пальцы Алана, сжимавшие ладонь Кита, исчезли, и через секунду тот ощутил легкое прикосновение к своим волосам, заставившее его поднять голову. Алан улыбался так же, как раньше, но в его взгляде читалась такая боль, от которой все внутри переворачивалось, и Кит, не выдержав, отвел глаза. – Похоже, я многое пропустил. Не расскажешь мне о том, чем закончился тот день? И кто рассказал тебе правду?

Немного успокоившись, Кит изложил все, что стало известно ему благодаря Батлеру. Под конец его речь вновь начала прерываться всхлипами.

– Я… не мог поверить. Мы считали этого человека нашим союзником, но он… просто наслаждался нашими страданиями со стороны и насмехался над нами. Он так легко обвел нас вокруг пальца, заставил поверить в то, что виновен Золотой Дракон. Я… посчитал предателем даже тебя. Я… своими руками… убивал тех, кто был ни в чем не виновен, и думал, что… свершаю справедливую месть. – Не в силах говорить дальше, Кит замолчал и опустил голову. Какое-то время тишину в помещении нарушали только его всхлипы.

– Я знаю, что едва ли могу на это рассчитывать, – Кит провел рукой по лицу, безуспешно пытаясь вытереть слезы, – и все же… надеюсь, ты когда-нибудь сможешь простить меня. Ты… все, что у меня осталось.

– Я уже простил тебя, Кит.

Осмелившись снова посмотреть Алану в глаза, Кит понял, что тот и в самом деле не держит на него зла. Это должно было порадовать его, но вместо этого горло сдавило невидимой веревкой. Между тем Алан продолжал:

– Ты, и консильери, и гранд-босс – вы были в том состоянии, когда фальшивых доказательств было более чем достаточно, чтобы подтолкнуть вас к кровавой мести. Вы были слишком охвачены гневом и печалью, чтобы прислушаться к голосу рассудка. Тот майор позаботился о том, чтобы все вышло именно так. Я понимал вас. И лучше всего понимал тебя. Ты не тот, кто способен выдержать столько потрясений и не сломаться.

Всхлипнув, Кит низко склонился над постелью Алана, уткнувшись лицом в простыни.

– Мне никогда не искупить того, что я сделал, – бормотал он, не поднимая головы. – Прости меня, прости меня…

– Говорю же – уже простил, – рука Алана едва ощутимо провела по седым волосам. – Мы страдали слишком много, но теперь все закончилось. Остается только как-то с этим жить. – Всхлипы звучали все тише и реже, и Алан вымученно улыбнулся. – Успокойся, Кит. Ты не один. Я не оставлю тебя.

Срывающимся от рыданий голосом Кит снова и снова просил у Алана прощения и не мог остановиться, пусть тот и заверил, что простил. Но, сколько бы он не повторял это, его извинений никогда не будет достаточно.

___________________________________________________________________

Выйдя из палаты и тихо прикрыв за собой дверь, Кит заметил чью-то невысокую фигуру, стремительно приближающуюся с другого конца коридора. Когда она приблизилась к окну, сквозь которое в темный коридор проникали лучи закатного солнца, парень смог разглядеть, кто это. Та самая маленькая китаянка, которой он тоже обязан жизнью. Она остановилась в паре метров от Кита, настороженно глядя на него внимательными глазами из-под вечно нахмуренных бровей.

– Ты, видимо, уже знаешь, да? – Кит улыбнулся девочке, и та словно немного расслабилась. – О том, что он пришел в себя. Поэтому ты здесь.

В самом деле, ведь за прошедшую неделю Кит ежедневно проводил в этой больнице слишком много времени, но ни разу не столкнулся с ней. Девочка кивнула, подтверждая его догадки.

– Ты немного опоздала. Сейчас он спит, так что тебе лучше зайти в другой раз.

Девочка снова кивнула и тихо спросила что-то на китайском. Кит усмехнулся:

– Прости, но я не понимаю твой язык. – Китаянка немного погрустнела, а затем махнула рукой – мол, неважно. – В любом случае, можешь не волноваться о нем. Он в порядке. Да, – добавил Кит, говоря это уже скорее самому себе, – теперь он точно будет в порядке.

Хмурое лицо девочки озарила легкая улыбка, словно именно об этом она и спрашивала. Кивнув, она развернулась, собираясь уходить, но Кит окликнул ее.

– Постой. – Китаянка обернулась, и он встретился с ней взглядом. – Думаю, я должен поблагодарить тебя. Только благодаря тебе мы с Аланом выжили. И если с ним все понятно, то я… я обязан тебе по гроб жизни.

Девочка немного склонила голову набок, с неясным выражением в глазах глядя на Кита. Уголки ее губ растянулись в полуулыбке. Бормотнув что-то на китайском, она махнула рукой на прощание и быстрым шагом удалилась. Ее маленькая фигурка растворилась в полутьме коридора.

Кит задумчиво проводил ее взглядом. Он заметил, с какой опаской девочка смотрела на него вначале – словно в любую секунду готовилась отразить возможное нападение. Но стоило ему дружелюбно улыбнуться, как ее напряжение ощутимо ослабло. Она разве что немного боялась его, но вряд ли испытывала неприязнь. Со стороны китайцев по отношению к себе Кит не ждал ничего, кроме ненависти, и думал, что это было бы справедливо.  
Но они оказались неожиданно _понимающими_ , и, вместо того чтобы успокоить, это только ранило его еще сильнее.

___________________________________________________________________

Доктор был прав, когда заверил, что опасаться больше нечего – с каждым днем Алану становилось лучше, несвойственная ему бледность постепенно исчезала, и в голосе звучала привычная бодрость. Кит все так же ежедневно приходил к нему и оставался на несколько часов, обычно до тех пор, пока Алану не кололи лекарство, после которого того начинало клонить в сон. Каждый раз Кит не знал, с чего начать разговор, но Алан делал это за него, направляя беседу в безопасное русло – так, чтобы не затрагивать общее болезненное прошлое.

– Кажется, тебе и в самом деле уже намного лучше, – однажды заметил Кит, с улыбкой глядя на раздраженного постоянным бездействием друга. Тот тоскливо вздохнул.

– Очень хочется, чтобы меня поскорее выписали. Здесь совершенно нечем заняться. Хорошо, хоть ты приходишь, но, к сожалению, тебе нельзя остаться здесь на целые сутки.

– Как бы тебе этого ни хотелось, не похоже, что тебя выпишут скоро, – Кит продолжал улыбаться. – Даже если ты чувствуешь себя неплохо, ты все еще не можешь ходить самостоятельно, да тебе пока и нельзя много двигаться. Не думаю, что ты сможешь уйти отсюда раньше, чем через месяц. Придется потерпеть.

Алан снова вздохнул, но спорить не стал.

– Да-да, конечно же, ты прав. Тогда, если тебя это не затруднит, почаще задерживайся у меня.

– Как скажешь, – усмехнулся Кит, и в этот момент вдруг вспомнил о том, что его интересовало. – Слушай, Алан.

– Да?

– К тебе приходила на днях та мелкая китаянка?

– Сяолань? – Алан широко улыбнулся. – Да, она была здесь однажды. Пришла лично убедиться, что со мной все в порядке. Так, значит, ты тоже видел ее?

– Да, в тот день, когда ты пришел в себя, – тихо отозвался Кит и отвел глаза. – Видимо, Ли Мэйдзю действительно беспокоится о тебе.

Несколько секунд Алан внимательно смотрел на Кита, пытаясь прочитать эмоции на его лице, после чего вновь беззаботно улыбнулся.

– Как приятно, что столько людей беспокоятся о моем состоянии.

Кит моргнул, но в следующее мгновение, осознав сказанное, коротко засмеялся.

– Поэтому помни об этом и не заставляй их волноваться снова.

– Я постараюсь, – серьезно ответил Алан.

___________________________________________________________________

Спустя примерно неделю Алан заявил, что больше не может выносить эту больницу, и он намерен потребовать у доктора выписку в ближайшее время.

– С ума сошел? – немедленно среагировал Кит. – За тобой обязательно должен кто-то присматривать. Ты не сможешь пока жить один.

– Спокойно, Кит. Никто и не говорил, что я буду жить один.

– Вот как? И кто, по-твоему, возьмет на себя такую ответственность?

Хмыкнув, Алан изобразил задумчивый вид.

– Если немного подумать, можно прийти к выводу, что… ты мог бы прекрасно справиться с этим. Если ты, конечно, не против.

Ошарашенный таким предложением Кит не знал, что ответить. Конечно, Алан простил его, и каждый день они проводят вместе по несколько часов подряд, но только совсем недавно они смогли говорить друг с другом почти так же открыто, как когда-то раньше, до того, как их связь была разрушена. Кит с трудом представлял, как они оба будут чувствовать себя, если будут вместе постоянно. Возможно, Алан не задумывался об этом сейчас, но со временем он наверняка понял бы, что принял неверное решение.  
Как бы то ни было, Кит никогда себя не простит, а Алан никогда не _забудет_.

– Алан, – избегая взгляда друга, Кит пытался говорить как можно более твердо, – почему из всех вариантов ты выбираешь меня? Я имею в виду… если тебе так уж не хочется оставаться здесь, ты можешь отправиться в Китайский квартал. Не сомневаюсь, там тебе будут рады.

– А ты – нет? – Алан склонил голову набок, пытаясь заглянуть в глаза Киту. – Не хочешь со мной возиться, да?

– Не в этом дело, – улыбнулся тот, поднимая голову, но тут же отвернулся, не выдержав взгляда внимательных глаз. – Просто… ты ведь и сам видишь, даже сейчас мы не можем говорить так, как раньше, и это понятно – с тех пор многое изменилось, – лицо Кита исказила болезненная усмешка. – Я… думаю, что тебе же будет лучше, если ты проведешь время с теми, кто успел стать твоей семьей, вместо…

_Предателя, чью вину невозможно искупить._

– Не говори ерунды, Кит, – произнес Алан, нахмурившись. Немного помолчав, он продолжил: – Все продолжаешь винить себя, не так ли? Должно быть, еще и постоянно думаешь о том, что лучше было бы умереть.

Все верно. Все-таки Алан видит его насквозь. Кит практически постоянно прокручивал в голове события, произошедшие за последний год, вспоминал каждую свою ошибку. Порой воспоминания оживали сами собой, но это не меняло сути. Кит не мог спокойно жить: кошмарные, отвратительные видения преследовали его наяву и во снах. Он обещал Стелле и самому себе, но… к сожалению, сейчас он не мог сказать с уверенностью, сколько еще сможет так протянуть.

– Но только так не было бы лучше, Кит, – Алан коснулся его руки, вынуждая поднять на себя взгляд. – Ты все еще нужен мне, понимаешь? Боюсь представить, что ты думаешь о самом себе, – добавил он, усмехнувшись, – но ответь мне: кто был со мной все это время, с тех пор, как я попал в эту больницу, поддерживал меня, говорил со мной? Разве это был кто-то из Золотого Дракона? А может, из Примаверы?

Алан тихо засмеялся, наблюдая, как менялось выражение лица Кита – глаза в удивлении расширились, рот открывался в попытке сказать что-то, но тут же закрывался снова. Так и не подобрав нужных слов для ответа, парень вздохнул и опустил взгляд.

– Ты был и остаешься моим другом, Кит. Конечно, нам все еще тяжело говорить на определенные темы, но это не значит, что мы больше не нуждаемся друг в друге, верно? Разве ты сам не понимаешь, что мы должны держаться вместе?

Алан улыбался, а Кит не замечал, как по его щекам текли слезы. Он не понимал, как его друг может смотреть на него без доли осуждения во взгляде, почему продолжает полагаться на такого, как он – предателя, не заслуживающего прощения. И совершенно точно не заслуживающего такого замечательного человека, как Алан.  
С самого начала Кит собирался жить ради него, но после этих его слов всякие сомнения исчезли – как бы ни было трудно, но, пока Алан нуждается в нем, он не имеет права оставить его.

___________________________________________________________________

Вопреки всем ожиданиям Кита, проживание вместе отнюдь не было тягостным. Наоборот, так было гораздо легче, потому что давящая тишина, так долго царившая в его пустой квартире, наконец, рухнула, позволив ему вздохнуть свободно и на время избавиться от гнетущих мыслей. Разве что чувство вины не отпускало его и не позволяло смотреть в глаза лучшему другу, но тот, к счастью, никогда сам не припоминал ему ни одной его ошибки. И за одно лишь это Кит был безмерно благодарен ему.

Алану предписывался почти постельный режим с минимальным количеством передвижений, но тот, похоже, не слишком серьезно относился к рекомендациям доктора. Он часто вставал, пытаясь самостоятельно дойти до другой комнаты, кое-как передвигаясь с помощью костылей. Глядя на это, Кит только горестно вздыхал, понимая, что любые его попытки возражения будут успешно проигнорированы. Что Алан ответил ему в прошлый раз? Ах да…  
_– Я не хочу быть для тебя обузой. Незачем возиться со мной подобно сиделке._

Какая чушь – вот что сказал ему Кит тогда, но переубедить Алана было невозможно. Оставалось только запасаться обезболивающими, которые неизменно требовались его другу после его чрезмерной двигательной активности. И постоянно следить за тем, чтобы тот по неосторожности больше ничего себе не повредил.

Благодаря Алану, которому Кит посвящал все свое время в течение дня, жуткие видения наяву стали постепенно отступать, а даже если порой они и возникали, отвлечься от них теперь было гораздо проще. Вот только ночные кошмары никуда не исчезли.

Кит никогда не говорил Алану о том, какие сны видит каждую ночь, о том, что каждый раз он просыпается от них в холодном поту и слезах, а после долго не может заснуть – он попросту боится засыпать. Он не хочет снова видеть мертвых Стеллу, Юджи, Ричарда, Ли Мэйсюэ, даже Алана – и собственные руки, по локоть утопающие в крови этих людей. Он видит это каждый раз, когда засыпает. Без исключений.  
Алан спал в другой комнате, поэтому он ни разу не видел его пробудившимся от очередного подобного сна. Однако в последнее время его друг стал замечать изменения в его внешности, вызванные постоянным недосыпом и переживаниями, бесконечно терзающими сердце.

– Видимо, я слишком быстро старею, – отвечал Кит, смеясь через силу. И тут же отводил глаза, съеживаясь под внимательным взглядом Алана. – Не волнуйся. Со мной все в порядке.  
Сколько еще он сможет так врать?

___________________________________________________________________

Проснувшись посреди ночи, Алан не сразу понял, что помешало ему снова провалиться в сон. Тишина плотно окутывала окружающее пространство, но сквозь нее прорезался звук, тихий, едва различимый… плач?  
Подхватывая костыли и с трудом поднимаясь на ноги, Алан осторожно побрел в направлении комнаты Кита, несколько раз едва не зацепившись за что-то в темноте. Дверь открылась почти бесшумно.  
Кит лежал в своей постели, уткнувшись лицом в подушку в тщетной попытке заглушить всхлипы, часто вырывавшиеся из груди. Он не слышал, как Алан медленно подошел к нему, и резко обернулся только тогда, когда тот присел на край его кровати.

– Алан… – подавившись очередным всхлипом, Кит закашлялся и отвернулся, отчаянно пытаясь вытереть слезы, но вместо этого лишь размазывая их по щекам. Сделав глубокий вдох, он произнес на выдохе: – Возвращайся к себе. Я в порядке.

– Я вижу, – в голосе Алана сквозило раздражение. – Что происходит, Кит? Тебе снятся кошмары? Как часто это случается?

– Каждую ночь, – хмуро ответил тот, без всякого выражения глядя в пол.

– Почему ты ничего не говорил мне?

Алан выглядел слишком встревоженным, практически так, словно Кит сообщил ему о своей ужасной болезни. Хотя, быть может, это было не так уж далеко от правды – жуткие сны мало-помалу истощали его не хуже смертельного заболевания. Кит тяжело вздохнул.

– Потому что незачем было тебе это знать. Это мои проблемы. Я справлюсь.

Впрочем, Кит понимал, что Алан теперь не успокоится, и мысленно проклял свою несдержанность. Он никогда об этом не говорил именно потому, что знал, что это заставит друга волноваться, а его сочувствие в подобной ситуации было последним, чего хотел Кит. Он просто не имел на это права.  
Момент, когда Алан с силой встряхнул его за плечи, оказался слишком неожиданным, и Кит поднял глаза, в изумлении уставившись на искаженное в гневе лицо.

– Что ты несешь, идиот? Значит, теперь ты считаешь, что я не вправе знать о том, что тебя беспокоит? Ты вообще понимаешь, что так и загнуться можно? А может, на это и надеешься? – Немногое могло вывести Алана из себя, но, похоже, Кит в очередной раз сумел этого добиться. Хватка на плечах усилилась, и Кит поморщился от боли, но Алан этого не заметил. Покачав головой, он опустил глаза, бормоча: – Придурок… Чертов суицидник.  
Кит невольно усмехнулся. А ведь Алан еще не знает о его не столь давней попытке покончить с собой. Наверное, лучше и дальше молчать об этом.

– Нет, Алан. Теперь я и вправду хочу жить. Я просто не знаю, что с этим можно сделать.

Черты Алана немного разгладились, и он слабо улыбнулся, отпуская плечи Кита.

– И поэтому ты решил ничего не говорить мне и молча терпеть? – во взгляде читался укор, но ни гнева, ни раздражения больше не было. – Послушай, Кит. Мы найдем способ справиться с твоими кошмарами. Только, прошу тебя, больше не скрывай от меня ничего. – Помолчав немного, он добавил: – Нет «твоих» проблем – есть наши проблемы. Запомни это, пожалуйста.

Кит отвел глаза, уголки его губ немного дернулись вверх.

– Хорошо, я запомню. – Он поднял взгляд на Алана – глаза все еще были наполнены слезами, но в них появился проблеск надежды. – Спасибо тебе.

– Пока не за что, – широко улыбнулся тот, – я ведь еще не помог тебе.

Кит покачал головой и тоже улыбнулся.

– Спасибо за то, что хочешь помочь.

Он привлек Алана к себе, крепко обнимая за плечи. На лице парня на секунду мелькнуло удивление, но он не издал ни звука, лишь обняв Кита в ответ.

– Эй, Алан.

– Что?

– Как ты собираешься помочь мне?

Отстранившись, Алан встретил взгляд любопытствующих глаз.

– Прежде всего, тебе нужно перестать постоянно думать о том, что произошло. Понятно, что ты не сможешь об этом забыть, но старайся, по крайней мере, не вспоминать лишний раз. Уверен, тебе снятся кошмары именно потому, что ты не прекращаешь корить себя за все, что сделал не так.

Тяжело вздохнув, Кит отвел взгляд. Алан, конечно, говорил все правильно, но только сказать гораздо проще, чем сделать.

– Знаю, ты думаешь, что это невозможно, и я могу тебя понять, – продолжил Алан. – Но, знаешь, тебе будет легче, если ты всегда будешь отвлекаться на что-то другое. Например, если я всегда буду рядом с тобой.

– Ты ведь и так теперь все время рядом, – улыбнулся Кит. – Это и вправду помогает, но… Ты же не можешь проникнуть в мои сны.

– Об этом я и говорю. Меня нет рядом, когда ты спишь.

Кит начинал понимать, к чему клонит его друг.

– Так ты предлагаешь…

– Позволишь мне остаться этой ночью у тебя? – Алан улыбался в своей привычной манере и, похоже, не видел в своем предложении ничего слишком необычного, но Киту вдруг стало неловко. Он начинал напоминать самому себе маленького напуганного ребенка, ощущавшего себя в безопасности только рядом со своим надежным, уверенным в себе родителем. Он хотел отказаться, заверить Алана в том, что все будет в порядке, но… ему слишком страшно оставаться одному.  
Не глядя на друга, пытаясь скрыть лицо за волосами, он тихо ответил:

– Оставайся.

В эту ночь Кит больше не просыпался от кошмаров.  
Едва ли от них можно было избавиться совсем, но рядом с Аланом Кит ощущал прилив удивительного спокойствия, которое он уже не рассчитывал получить в своей жизни. Им обоим никогда не удастся полностью залечить раны прошлого, и все же с каждым днем Кит все больше убеждался в том, что решение жить дальше не было ошибкой. 

Потому что, как бы то ни было странно, _асимметрия_ смогла стать _гармонией_.


End file.
